Why Sasuke is SO Emo
by Balcom Works
Summary: Lots of angst, and abuse of little Sasuke, and maybe spoilers if you squint and are good at guess work. And ya..... PAIN for Sasuke, read at your own risk.


There was blood everywhere, painting the walls a crimson red. His parents lay on the floor, their blood seeping toward him. He attempted to stiffle his tears as the visage of his brother appeared from the shadows, but something was off. His chakra was different, his voice was.... off.

"Why?!" He sobbed, clutching the fabric of his shirt. He took a stumbling step forward and heard his brother's chilling voice.

"Otouto.." He paused awkwardly, and he realized with a start that this wasn't his brother.

"Don't call me that! Where's Aniki? You're not him! Where's ANIKI?!" Sasuke cried. The imposter of his brother looked shocked. "I want Itachi-nii, where's he?!" Sasuke hiccuped and took a step backwards. The imposter smirked, and his form shimered before it was replaced by a man Sasuke had never seen before. "Who are you?" Sasuke couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat and the tears that streamed down his face in seemingly never ending rivulets. The man chuckled almost condecendingly and started forward.

"Your worst nightmare." A manic grin spread across his face and Sasuke wisely turned right around and ran from the frightening man.

"Aniki!" Sasuke sobbed as he stumbled out the front door of his house. "Help." He whimpered.

"Your brother isn't going to help you. He doesn't love you. He doesn't care about you. He hates you. You're a bother to him." The man's chilling voice sneered, his words echoing around him, tainting his view of his brother.

"No! I don't believe you!" Sasuke cried, tripping and falling face first into the dirt. He choked on a sob, inhaling dirt and causing him to choke with back breaking coughs as he attempted to get up and run away. He fell again, and by this point he was scrambling along the ground, desperately trying to get away.

"Pathetically easy." The man snarled as he picked Sasuke up by the scruff of his shirt, holding him in front of him, staring into Sasuke's red rimmed eyes that leaked dirty tears. "You don't deserve the name of Uchiha." He hissed, shaking him. "Stop crying you worthless baby!" He growled, throwing him to the ground and pinning him with his foot to his stomach.

"Ow." Sasuke hiccoughed.

"You think this hurts? I'll show you real pain!" Sasuke stared fearfully into the red and black of the man's Mangekyou before he was acquainted with days of torture in seconds as the man tortured him and subjected him to it over and over again, his Mangekyou having no limit.

Over and over again the man subjected Sasuke to his worst nightmares, first starting with the murder of his entire family, which he replayed a few hundred times. And then he dug up old memories of Fugaku calling him worthless, comparing him to Itachi, smacking him around, and how his mother just stood off to the side and did nothing about it. Constantly, he made those phrases echo through his head, how pathetic he was, how weak he was compared to Itachi, and then he fabricated a few memories too. He started off with Sasuke's teachers taunting him on his failures, his classmates, everyone in the village whispering taunts as he brought his report card home.

Then finally, he got to the kicker. He illusioned himself as Itachi, and made the worst of the worst happen.

"Otouto." Itachi hissed coldly. Sasuke actually perked up with hope.

"Disgusting waste of the Uchiha seed." He scoffed. "Father should've killed you when you were born." He jeered nastily.  
"But this is better, now you can live you life KNOWING how filthy you are, how utterly despicable you are." He taunted twisting his hand in Sasuke's hair and pulling him up by it, before he spat in his face and then threw him to the ground, giving him a good HARD kick to the ribs and face, before he faded out, leaving Sasuke a dejected pile of pain.

The man stared in satisfaction at the nigh vegitative Sasuke who's empty eyes stared up at his worst nightmare from a lolling head.

"Pathetic." The man sighed and tossed Sasuke up and kicked him away like a rag doll.

"A... A..ni..ki..." Sasuke whispered hoarsely, before his world went black.

END 


End file.
